Gomen Ne Koi
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: A story in which Naruto is the last one surviving after the Fourth Shinobi War and when she dies she expects to be with her loved ones yet finds herself thrown into the past.
1. Prologue

"No! No! No! No! No... This wasn't supposed to happen... We were supposed to be happy and get married and... have children. Ikanaide. We were going to have a future together!" Her voice cracked with sobs as she reiterated her thoughts to her lover. _Cough. Cough._ A hand reached towards her face and began to caress it gently. She looked down on her lover as her tears fell on his body. She held onto his hand as if her life depended.

"Gomen ne Koi... It seems that it is my time to leave. You have no idea how sorry I am for leaving you alone. I love you Naruto..." He smiled at her with his unmasked face and she took him into arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Kakashi." Kakashi looked at her one last time and was glad to see her outstanding smile. Naruto was left breathless as she no longer heard his heart beating. His arms fell to her sides as the strength was no longer there. Her body began to shiver and tremble uncontrollably as her head tilted to the sky as she shrieked to the Kami above.

She shrieked until her voice was lost to herself as she rocked with his body cradled back and forth. It was when she came back to her senses did she notice the cold temperature of Kakashi's body. She set him down and looked at the carnage around her. There were bodies everywhere, some of the faces she recognized and other she didn't. She was the only one left standing in the end and now she wasn't sure what to do.

 _Kurama... Would you like your freedom now? It's over... I'm the only one left alive. I think it's time for me to reunited with my friends and family._

 ** _It's too late now. You said it yourself, it's just us. What would be the point in letting me out? I'll stay with you even in death._**

 _Thank you Kurama. You have no idea how much that means to me. I guess this is where I tell you I'm slowly dying._

 ** _What?! How?! I would have noticed right away unless..._**

 _Ding. Ding. Ding. You guessed it. The seal I used to get rid of Kaguya with Sasuke was used with most of my power as Sasuke was half dead so I used all of my chakra to finish it. At most I have a day left and the least is a few minutes._

 _ **Naruto... I am glad that you are my host. I am so proud of you. That is.. the best compliment you'll get from me.**_ Naruto giggled and Kurama smiled a small yet rare smile. She stopped smiling and she began to cough up blood. Naruto eventually felt pain in her chest, where her chakra source lies.

 _It's time... Time to reunite with our loved one, ne Kurama?_ The pain began to spread throughout her body but she pursued if only for a while longer.

 _ **I guess it is... Sayonara Naruto.**_ Her breathing became heavy as her lungs no longer seem to cooperate with her.

 _Sayonara Kurama. It was nice to have you as my partner._ With that said, she closed her eyes and her heart no longer beat.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she expected to be greeted by her lover, perhaps even her parents or friends. However, that was not the case as she greeted by the Sandaime Hokage, her Jiji. His eyes were hard as they looked at her and she wondered why, she decided it didn't matter at the moment. She threw her arms around her arms around and began to cry. It had been less than a decade since she had seen him and she missed the warmth he gave to her. She began to sob as she held tightly on him, never wanting to let him go. She wanted to tell him of all the things she accomplished, her love life, but most of all how hard it was when he left her alone in the world.

"Naruto... Is there something wrong? You haven't hugged me like that in two years, let alone let me see you cry." She stiffened and wondered what he meant by those words. She let go of him and backed away. Naruto took in her surroundings and felt her heart break. This was her Jiji, no doubt about it but there something wrong with this while situation. She looked at herself and almost gasped at seeing her body smaller than it was when she died. Her tears had long stopped and the hokage didn't seem as worried as before.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I just don't feel well, that's all. I... I have to go." Before he had the chance to protest, she moved to the window and jumped out and when she landed, she saw Konoha...

 _What is this...? I should be with my loved ones, not where ever this place is..._

 _ **Naruto, can you hear me?**_

 _Kurama, yes I can. Now please explain to me where we are. I am so confused. I want my Kakashi._ The waterworks turned on again and this time she didn't bother to stop them. Naruto ran to Training Ground 7 and immediately went to the Memorial Stone and broke down. No one saw her but rather a _yellow flash_.

 ** _I can't explain because I don't even know where we are... Wait, Naruto do you remember the seal you created to defeat Kaguya?_** She looked up at the sky and basked in the _sunshine_.

 _Of course, I could never forget such a complex seal... Why are you asking this?_

 _ **I have a theory that you may have messed up on one of the inscriptions. You used the Uzumaki Swirl as the center, right?**_ She nodded, paying absolute attention to his words. _**Well, what if you added an extra loop to it when you making it, that could have messed up the whole seal. It would still fulfil its purpose but do something extra.**_ She searched her memory and paled when she realized he was right. **_What... What if that something extra is bringing us back to the past?_** She looked at the Stone and let her tears fall down her face as she realized the possibilities that this could lead to.

"If what you say is true, then I now have the chance to save them..."

* * *

Word Count: 1,059

A.N: I am actually quite proud of this first chapter, I'm not going to lie. I hope this seems as interesting as I pictured it as I wrote it. Please let me know what you think about this first chapter. As a reminder if you don't know me already, English is not my first language so if there any major mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them. Until next time~


	2. Everything's Alright

"Naruto... Hokage-sama asked me to find you, He said that you weren't feeling well." A smooth yet hardened voice was what greeted her. Her tears hadn't stopped but she hadn't made a sound nor shook so when she she turned her head so quickly that she could have gotten whiplash, he didn't expect to see tears streaming down her face. Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears that hadn't yet passed. "Is everything alright?" He asked one time.

 _No. No. No. I can't see him yet. Not yet... My love... My_ _Kakashi_ _is alive. He's breathing but he's looking at me with such a look. What have I done to deserve that look? The look that held nothing but love and adoration in them before today and now they only showed worry._

Seeing he got no response he grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her. She was looking up at the sky, the sun to be more specifically. Her eyes were out of focus and he wondered about what she was thinking about.

"Naruto, please respond to me." He shook her frame hard yet she still hadn't responded. She only stared at the sun. "Naruto... Why are looking at the sun?" With those words said she looked at him, her eyes no longer distant. She was here now and that is all that matters.

"Gomen nasai. I wasn't listening. What did you say Kakashi?" Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it. On her face was a small smile and although her eyes were closed there were still tears falling freely.

 _Since when has she called me Kakashi... Perhaps she has for a while now and I haven't noticed..._

"I asked if everything was alright." He watched as she made her way closer to the memorial stone and leaned on it.

"Everything's alright. Tell Hokage-sama that... That today is the day of remembrance." She looked to her side and sighed.

"I'll deliver the message... However just remember we have a mission tomorrow." She nodded and went back to looking up at the sky longingly.

 _No matter how happy I am that this opportunity was bestowed onto me... I wish that... That they would remember me..._

 ** _Naruto, don't forget that you still have me. We now have the chance to save everyone. Even though they don't remember, you can make new and much happier memories with them._**

 _I guess you're right... Thank you for pulling me out the darkness I was sure to enter if I continued on my thoughts._

 ** _Damn straight, I am always right brat! As for helping you, think nothing of it._**

 _What shall we do today? May I change into clothes that fit me correctly and show my heritage?_

 _ **I think that you should. It sure would confuse them if they see you wearing something similar to your mother.**_

 _Hmm. Time to go look for an outfit..._

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I am here to report on how Naruto is. She said everything was alright but it seemed like she was lying. She also said to tell you that it is the time of remembrance." The hokage inhaled from the pipe and exhaled a puff of smoke. He stared down onto one of his most powerful active ninja. His eyes glinted with uncertainty as he pondered the meaning of the words she had spoke to Kakashi.

 _I have heard that phrase before but from where, I can't remember..._

"Thank you Kakashi. I am now assigning you a mission that will most likely be long term, will you accept?" Kakashi looked into the hokage's eyes and nodded his head. "Your mission is to watch Uzumaki Naruto from afar and report if you see anything suspicious. This is a mission that is classified and only known to us." Seeing Kakashi take in the new information he concluded, "You are dismissed."

* * *

Naruto looked around her small and cruddy apartment and sighed as she sunk into the couch. She had just finished going shopping and her living room was filled to the brim with bags and boxes. Some contained clothes, shoes, and weapons and others carried furniture, utensils, and decor. She groaned and sunk further into the small couch as she realized she had to set things up and put things away.

"Ah. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." With that said, twenty clones appeared in front of her and followed the silent order she gave. Naruto watched as her clones put stuff away, threw things out, and moved items. Her eyes closed and she wondered that it had been a two week since she had last slept. Running on adrenaline and caffeine pills alone was not good for her health, but she did it because it meant that she was still alive and had the chance to save them. It seemed that her drowsiness finally caught up with her because moments she fell asleep.

"Should we wake her?" One of the clones asked the others. The others shook their head and they went on their duties. Soon enough the apartment wasn't anywhere near cruddy. In fact it was spick and span and now had a theme. The color scheme was now gray, orange, and white. The clones knew why these colors were chosen but would not say anything to the original. Grabbing the original, one of the clones gently changed her day wear to nightwear and placed her into a more comfortable position. Sitting down, they all looked at each other and nodded. One by one they dispelled into a puff of smoke, leaving only the original Naruto in their place.

* * *

He watched as she went to several shopping districts, henged into a red headed woman with blue eyes and no whisker marks in sight. She had a wide smile on her face as she was greeted kindly by the shop owners and he felt disgusted. Disgusted by the fact that she needed to pretend to be another just to be treated like a human being. He watched as she finally finished her shopping and saw how her smile slowly faded into a small frown and how she let go of her henge. Her body shrunk, her whisker marks appearing, her blonde hair returning, and how her mood became poor.

She sank into her couch as she summoned shadow clones to do her tasks and eventually fell asleep with a small smile gracing her face. He watched as she woke up in the later hours of the day, rocking back and forth while sobbing as she spoke nonsense. He felt angry that she felt the need to disguise herself just to do simple things.

"Gomen ne Naruto..." Just as he was about to jump out the tree he was accompanying, he saw her sit up in bed quickly and got up to look around. She searched for a good while before she finally gave up.

 _Did she hear me? If so... How?_

"It was nothing... Just a dream and nothing more." She sat back down onto her _orange_ couch and eventually relaxed. She had her eyes closed and seemed at peace. Her hair, which was normally in twin pigtails, was now down and to her mid back. Her outfit had changed from her usual jumpsuit to a navy blue sleeping kimono with silver accents.

"Oyasumi..." Her breathing evened out before she could finished her sentence.

* * *

 _"Kakashi, how many more people will fall victim to this stone?"Naruto sighed and purred when she felt his hands sifting through her hair. Her blonde hair which reached her calves swayed to the air's current. She peeked through the corner of her eye to look at the Memorial Stone and knew that if she had just a bit stronger, many of the names wouldn't be on there._

 _"You know just as much as I do Naruto that names will never stopped being as we shinobi risk our life on every mission we accept. This will never change but perhaps it can lessen and a steady peace can be attained, if only for a little while." Her eyes snapped open and stared intently at the pair of dark grey above her. She gave him a small smile._

 _"Thank you Kakashi. I needed to hear that." Kakashi shook his head as if saying, no problem. The two sat in silence as per usual and basked in the short amount of peace they were let to have. Both knew that the war was almost at its end, but neither wanted to admit it because both knew that the final battle was always the hardest and one might not make it out alive._

 _Deciding to break the silence, Kakashi stated, "If you have ever doubted it, I do in fact love you. I love you more than words can ever hope to describe. You are my love, my life, my queen, my goddess, my everything. I'm sorry if I've never said so before and if it hurt your feelings, I am deeply sorry." Naruto sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _She pulled away after a few moments and gave him a dazzling smile that out shined even the sun. He decided in that moment that she was even more beautiful than a queen and even a goddess. She was simply radiant and he wondered why he was ever blessed with her. He was darkness and she was lightness. He was hard and she was soft. It made little sense that they ended up with each other but that is probably how they became a couple. After all, opposites attract and they surely proved that time and time again._

* * *

Naruto woke up startled with sweat covering her entire body. She wasn't ready to be reminded of such memories. Memories that would only break her heart further. It was hard enough seeing everyone who she saw die or dead alive, it was even harder to act like everything's alright when it wasn't. She knew that this is her first and last chance to save humanity, and the weight of the world that had already lied once on her shoulders, would soon be placed upon her again.

Standing up and making her way to the window, she sat with her hands under chin looking up at the vast sky. She changed her sight of vision onto the village that she had sworn to protect even if it meant losing her life. She stared out of her window past the late hours of the night and into the early hours of the morning. She was tired and she knew that she was going to need to get sleep but she didn't wish to dream of memories that only pained her knowing that they were in the past and not in the present.

As she reflected upon the past day, she realized the many fears she now had. She was afraid of failing once more. She was afraid of breaking down at just the sight of one of he precious people. She was afraid of never getting the chance Kakashi in a way only a lover could. She was just afraid... Yet she had hope in herself that she could accomplish all that she did in the past and even more. She would heal with time and she would turn her goals into realities.

 _I can do this and I will make a difference this time. You will help me, right Kurama?_

 _ **Of course, after all I can't have a weak host, now can I? I will help guide you just as I've done before.**_ Naruto laughed a light and airy laugh at his remark.

 _Right, never can the high and mighty Kyuubi have a weak host._ She playfully teased him and he gave a low chuckle. _But being serious, what should we first focus on first?_ It was silent for a short while before he replied.

 _ **I think it would be best for you to practice your taijutsu and your kenjutsu. Also, I will be teaching you how to use your bloodline.**_

 _... I... I have a bloodline..._

 ** _Yes, in fact, it is the Uzumaki bloodline._**

 _Which entails...?_

 _ **The chakra chains your mother had, the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, and...**_

* * *

Word Count: 2,026

Thank you all for all of the support from the last chapter, it makes me truly happy. I hope this chapter didn't disapoint any of you. If it did, I am sorry I can't live up to your expectations but this is my story and I get to choose how it ends up going, I am open to suggestions however ^^. Leave a review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. 

A big thanks to Ipaznokas1, Roseeann, Stolyint, Oriana16, Agus, Nana, and Guest Loveanimelove for leaving a review. It means a lot to me. Also, to all the people who followed and favorited this story, thank you so much. I'm so surprised on how much feedback I got, whih was all good. 

To Agus: I don't understand that either because he really is a ten and thanks for the compliment. 

To Oriana16: I'm glad you liked it, I've been planning to write this fic for a while now and I finally got inspiration to continue it. 

To Stolyint: I'm glad that it did seem at somewhat interesting, I honestly thought most people wouldn't read this because it is a time travel fic. As for how old Naruto is, she is somewhere around twelve and thirteen. I will reveal in the next chapter when exactly this story starts off from. 

Well, until next chapter~


	3. T&I Corps

Naruto mindlessly walked throughout her apartment getting ready for the day. She had set out all hew weapons on a her new coffee table and put some in her pouch and other in seals on her wrists she had made to pass time hours before. She brushed her hair and pull it into a high ponytail making her hair barely reach her shoulders. She let her unruly bangs stay where they were. As she took her time to undo the obi that held her kimono together, she decided to make her way to her bedroom and pick out her outfit. She let her kimono fall down to the ground and stepped out of it. She glanced down to look at herself and sighed.

"I literally have nothing. I am flat. I miss my big boobs." She wistfully thought of all the good times her boobs had saved her and how amazing they were. She groped her own breasts and gave them a good feel. "I am barely a C-cup... I was once a DDD... Ah, how the tables have turned."

 ** _Are you seriously mourning over your breast size?_**

 _I am! This is a serious thing, how else can I look like a girl?!_ The preteen fumed at how insensitive her prisoner was being, this was truly a serious matter.

 ** _Naruto... You have a larger sized chest now than most women do._**

 _And...?_ She stopped groping her breasts and instead chose to cross her arms over her 'small' chest.

 ** _I'm not going to argue over the size of your breasts anymore._**

 _Be that way, I don't care._ She really did, but she wouldn't tell him. She opened her closet and was surprised to see it filled. She knew she bought _some_ clothes but not _this_ many. It took a while before she found what she was looking but when she did, her eyes softened and imagined her mother next to her saying, _"You would look beautiful in our wear. I would like nothing more than for you to wear this. It would do our clan proud."_ And as she showed her how she looked in it, Kushina would say, _"Look at you. My baby girl is all grown up now."_ She shook her head as she let go of things that would never happen no matter how hard she wished.

She grabbed some undergarments and slipped them on. A pair of matching red and dark grey with black accents bra and panties to be exact. She looked herself over in the body length mirror and she could imagine her lover saying, _"Ara~ You dressed up for little ol' me."_ She grabbed her new outfit and put it on, having a bit of trouble with it. Looking herself over, once more and deciding she looked good, she walked out of her apartment. Checking her right wrist, she eventually found the seal that told her the time.

 _8:21 AM, huh. I have some time to go eat somewhere. I'll go to Yukina's. I heard that it was good for onigiri, which I am certainly craving._

* * *

"Shanaro! Where is Naruto?! That idiot is late! She is going to become Kakashi-sensei at this rate!" A pink haired mongrel fumed. She pulled on her hair and clenched her eyes with fury. She grit her teeth as she tried to forbear herself.

"Quiet Haruno." She immediately ceased all of her whining and sat down at the base of the nearest tree. She inwardly squealed as she realized that her precious Sasuke-kun had talked to her. Sakura knew that she shouldn't be happy because he basically told her to shut her mouth but she stayed happy nevertheless. She watched a cloud of smoke appeared and only glared at the man that was once inside of it.

"Maa Maa. What's wrong my cute little genin?" He was only responded with glares and it was then he realized his blonde genin wasn't here or at least from he could see. "So, Naruto isn't here?" A squeak of branches was heard behind him and he turned to see Naruto, patting the invisible dust off her outfit.

"I am here. I have been for an half an hour." Kakashi was shocked to the core when he actually looked at her. There standing in front of him was the replica of Uzumaki Kushina with a few differences. Naruto was wearing a long-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a black short skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector as well as black sandals. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders with her bangs left out. He saw multiple seals on her wrist when she waved hello to him. She wore a grin on her face and looked at him with eyes that held disappointment in them.

 _She knew. She has to know. This is not just a coincidence. Is that why she henged into a red haired woman? Oh Kami-sama... How didn't I notice yesterday?_ He watched as a mirage of Kushina stood next to her daughter. Both held the same look and expression. Kakashi watched as Kushina shrunk to Naruto's size and their images fading into one, leaving Naruto. He wiped his thoughts from off his mind even though they managed to creep back up on him.

"Today we will be heading to the T&I Corps to delve deeper into other areas we as shinobi might pursue in."

 _...What?! This didn't happen the first time around..._

 _ **It actually did happen. You just don't remember because Kakashi once asked you if you were okay with torturing people and you replied that you weren't, thus why you didn't do this mission. I'm not sure why he didn't ask this time around but it might have to do with yesterday's events.**_

 _Oh... Okay._

Kakashi watched as his blonde student stopped smiling and nodded to herself. He hadn't cared if his other students were talking to him as she only mattered in this moment. She looked straight at him and stared deep into his one visible eye. Her intense gaze lessened and her eyes turned soft and she gave him a bright smile. With a nod to his other students, they began their way to the T&I Corps.

* * *

"Ka~Ka~Shi~" Naruto turned to the speaker of those syllables and her stiff body relaxed if only a bit. Behind her sensei was a woman named Mitarashi Anko who seemed to climb onto his back and was rubbing her face into his hair. Naruto growled lowly and turned her head away from the scene.

"Ah, Anko. My cute little genin, this will be our tour guide for this 'mission'." Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned as soon as the woman began to touch their sensei and he was unresponsive. Kakashi just continued walking even though Anko was having her way with him and the pissed off kunoichi and two shocked genin followed them.

 _Wait. Is it possible that he had a relationship with Anko? Did I not notice? Did I make Anko sad? Oh my FUCKING-_

 _ **Calm down, you're overreacting this is how Anko acts with everyone and you know that because you learned what she's doing right now from**_ **her** _ **. Kami, I swear that ONLY you can be this idiotic. Did you forget that she was your sensei for quite a bit?**_

 _Oh... I knew that._

 ** _She was your idol back then._**

 _She still is, just look at her!_

Anko smirked as she saw the blonde glower at her and frowned when she smiled at her. She shook it off and began to rub onto Kakashi again. She leaned into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He still smelled the same, she mused. She never noticed the look of the absolute and utter hate and envy from one blonde haired kunoichi, and neither did anyone else.

The trip was made in silence and Naruto felt like crying as she passed by all the people that she _knew_ was _dead_ , yet there they were in front of her, _alive_. She pushed her feelings down and was reminded why she hated silence. Silence was something that always seemed to haunt her. It followed her throughout her childhood and her adulthood. For some people, silence meant tranquility or hush. For Naruto, it meant isolation and stillness. Two things she had always hated and will continue to hate. It was why she was seen to be overly energetic when she was younger because the void would filled.

Contrary to belief, she never sought for attention. Rather, she sought out to fill the void that was always seemed to welcome her with arms wide open, no matter how much she protested against it. When she had became Kakashi's, the void was filled and it was supposed to stay that way. She was happy. The void had stayed away, that is until the war completely started. The void had came back and she hated it. It was only when only Kakashi was near her, that the void's dangerous lull of death stopped. It was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place. Kakashi had done the one thing no one else had, not even she could accomplish it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was hit the back of Sasuke and was hit on the head by Sakura.

"Ara, gomen Sasuke." She didn't know why she let those words slip out her mouth. One thing was for certain though, she wasn't apologizing for bumping into him. Thankfully only she seemed to know this and nobody heard the slight difference in her tone of voice. It was thanks to that woman on Kakashi's back, that she became a true master of concealing emotions, but even the greatest can make mistakes.

"Oi Naruto-baka! Listen and pay attention sometimes! Kami, how did you even end up as a genin?" And Naruto wondered how Sakura ever ended up as Tsunade's successor and was tempted to say it, but alas she had a better restraint than others... Most of the time, that is.

"Kami-sama, Sakura. You don't have to be so rude. I was just thinking." Sakura looked as if she was going to hit Naruto again but Anko interfered.

 _Thinking of how much I miss my love and how everyone is still alive. Thinking of the betrayal Sasuke will give to you, to me, to Kakashi, to everyone. Thinking of how lucky I am to be alive and have a second chance to save everyone. I do pay attention, but only to the things I care about and right now this mission is unimportant. I have to think of the things I have to do correct and when to and not to interfere in situations. Decisions have to be made, and I have to make them. No one else but me._

 _ **Kit. Stop. Right. Now. You can't continue down this road. I won't let you.**_

 _Gomen Kurama. I truly am grateful for you._

 ** _As it should be._**

"Ah. I bet it would do some good to break this little girl. Don't cha think, Kakashi?" Naruto's head snapped to the side as a kunai whizzed next to her cheek. She looked to find Anko holding onto Sakura as she once did to Naruto in the past. Sakura had a look of pure terror as Anko licked the blood off Sakura's cheek.

"Anko. I think that's enough." Anko let go of Sakura reluctantly and pouted up at Kakashi. Kakashi only stared at her. Anko growled and crossed her arms. "As I was saying earlier, this is the building or T&I Corps." Naruto stared at the ground, succeeding in trying to look bored.

"Ano... Kakashi-sensei? What does T&I stand for? I've heard it many times but I don't know what it is." Naruto's eye twitched and twitched again and she heard a few sighs.

"Well little girl, T&I stands for Torture and Interrogation." It was Anko that said this and Naruto could tell from her voice that she was horribly offended as this was what she specialized in and for it not to be known was quite irksome. Naruto looked up for a moment just to see the disgusted look on the pinkette's face.

"Why would anyone want to specialize in that disgusting art?" Anko snarled and Kakashi made it to Sakura before she was hit. It didn't help as Sakura was hit in the end. The two jounin was shocked to see that Naruto had punched Sakura in the stomach and held her up.

"I suggest you apologize to Anko-san before she does worse than I just did. She _is_ the co-leader of the T&I Corps. She _is_ a very respected jounin and I wouldn't want anyone to tarnish her name. She _is_ one of the best jounin this village has to offer. Also, it's not disgusting, it's just a ninja's job to do this. Now whether or she likes doing it, that's just her preference. However in front of me, you will never insult her again. After all," Naruto paused and dropped Sakura to the ground and looked to Anko with star-filled eyes, "she's my idol." Sakura fell unconscious and Naruto groaned inwardly.

 _Was Sakura really this weak at this age?_

 _ **Unfortunately.**_

"Kakashi! How come you didn't tell me that you had such an amazing kunoichi on your team?!" Anko pushed Kakashi out of her way and went to Naruto and gave her a squeeze. Naruto smiled and squeezed, just as hard as Anko did, back. Kakashi just shrugged but narrowed his eyes at Naruto. She shouldn't know who Anko is unless someone of higher rank had mentioned her and he doubted that the Hokage had told her of Anko. So, how did she know? Uzumaki Naruto just seemed to become more of an enigma as time passed.

"Oh! You flatter me so! If anything, you're the amazing kunoichi! It would be my pleasure if you could help give me tips on a jutsu I'm developing!" Sasuke only stared incredulously at the chattering duo. They were so similar in their mannerisms that they could've been the same person if not for their looks. He looked to Kakashi and Kakashi just shrugged and followed the duo into the building. In the group, no one noticed Sakura missing or if they did, they didn't care.

* * *

At the end of the tour, Sasuke's face was a lot more paler, making him look like Sai in that matter and Naruto had latched herself onto Anko and was coddling her. Kakashi looked apathetic with a tinge bit of boredom in his eyes even as he flipped the pages of Icha Icha.

"Let's do it again!" Sasuke shuddered and looked at Kakashi so he can be dismissed. Kakashi only eye smiled and gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"Unfortunately we can't Naruto-chan, but we can go out for dinner as a team." She smiled and nodded. "Any suggestions then?" Kakashi instantly regretted asking this as she let go of Anko and grabbed the males' hands and started running to Ichiraku.

Over her shoulder, Naruto waved and shouted, "Bye bye Anko-san! I'll see you later!" She didn't wait for Anko's reply because she knew what her exact words would be. The males wondered how Naruto was able to drag them along so easily and quickly as well. They made it to the small but familiar ramen stand in record time.

"You're so kind Kakashi-sensei! Oh so kind..." It sounded weird calling him sensei again as she hadn't done it since the war had begun. It just didn't sound right.

"Ah, yes. You do know that Sasuke had to make his suggestion as well." Sasuke nodded at Kakashi's words, even though he hadn't had a suggestion in mind. Naruto shrugged in a way that screamed 'what can you do about it?'. She lifted the cloth that acted as a door and was greeted by Ayame's beautiful smile. Naruto felt her heart twinge in pain as she remembered exactly how the ramen girl had died.

Ayame, sensing a customer, looked up and saw Naruto and the last Uchiha and the last Hatake. "Welcome Naru-chan and her acquaintances. The usual, ne Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded and let the wide smile fade into a small but even more radiant smile. She sat down and the two males sat on the opposite side of her. "What would you two like?" Naruto looked towards the back and saw that Teuchi was not present.

 _It must be a Wednesday. Wednesdays are days to win free money.  
_

Sasuke was the first to reply after looking over the menu. "I would like a medium miso please." She nods as she writes down the order and looked over at Kakashi.

"Ah. I would like a large eggplant ramen." Once again she nods and then she gets to work. Silence followed and Naruto wanted to break it but Kakashi beat her to the punch. "So Naruto-chan, how do know Anko?" There bowls were placed down and the three thanked the brunette.

"That's along story, so I'll shorten it. About two years ago, Morino Ibiki knocked over my ramen and I decided to prank him. I found where he worked and... entered in peacefully. It was when I was finished what I had set out to do, that I happened to see Anko-san. She was working and I found it mesmerizing." It was not a lie but it wasn't the full truth. She had first _truly_ met Anko when she was seducing someone, but it was for a mission. Anko would _seduce_ and Naruto would _gather information_.

Naruto looked to her left to find Sasuke choking on his ramen. She looked to her right to see Kakashi in a similar state. They were both frozen still. More so Sasuke than Kakashi. She shrugged and began to inhale her ramen. She stopped when she felt their eyes on her being.

"What? Was it something I said?" Her words resulted in, surprisingly, two faceplams.

* * *

Word Count: 3,010

This chapter was mostly light-hearted as the angst in future chapters will be horrible and there will be hardly any light-hearted moments. It was rather short as I plan to make my chapters longer. I'm not really proud of this chapter as I suck as writing fillers, but it had to be done. I'm sorry it took so long to come out. I had posted it on Wattpad a few weeks ago and I forgot to post it here. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
